One More Tomorrow
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Yaoi. Quatre figured it was nothing...poor Trowa...and who would have guessed Heero would resort to blackmail...


Spoot: It's on now!

Duo: Oh it is?

Spoot: YES!

One More Tomorrow

"OH SWEET JESUS, GODDAMN FUCKING HELL!" Quatre shouted from the bathroom. Heero was on the sofa relaxing with a book, and about chocked on a breath. He had never heard that kind of language come from such a pristine young man. "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK!" He shouted. Quatre came from the room, covering his eye with a wash cloth. "Yeah…I got soap in my eye, thank you for the concern." Heero nodded, and went right back to his book, Leavening Quatre to his task of doctoring himself up. "Do we have eye drops?" He asked, making Heero look up. The boy could be heard rummaging through the med cabinet. "I'm sure we do somewhere. Try looking in my room, might have some luck." Quatre walked from the bathroom into the room adjacent.

Quatre had come to live with Heero after the war. It was nothing more than a roommate thing. They suited each other for rooming. They got along and stayed out of each other's way for the most part. Heero was involved, in a way, with Duo. Quatre found himself a bit more infatuated with Trowa. "That's some mouth you got there." Heero said in a nonchalant tone. Quatre poked his head out of the bathroom, "Oh, haa…sorry about that." He went back to his task, disappearing. "I don't think I have ever heard you talk that way before." He said. He heard Quatre sniff a bit, then giggle. "Yeah well…soap in the eye will do that to ya." He stepped out of the bathroom, and sat next to the other man.

"Let me see." Heero said softly, as he touched the other man's chin. Quatre felt a rush of tingles flow through him. He turned his head slowly, feeling as if it was more than just eight pounds. "Yeah, it looks a little red still, you found the drops?" Quatre nodded slowly. Heero let him go and promptly went back to his book. What was that! Quatre thought to himself. Trowa never touched him like that. Not that soft, and he never really showed much interest in the blond. Heero just showed more of a concern than Trowa ever did. Quatre looked over at the other man. His nose deep in whatever he was reading. The blonde had to smile. What was this?

"So, what's new?" Heero looked up from the book again. "Oh? You want to engage in conversation…ok…" He put the book down, not before marking the page. "Ok, what's on your mind?" Quatre took a deep breath, and smiled. "Mmmh, nothing really, more interested in what's going on with you." Heero raised an eyebrow. "Ooo…k…well, I'm reading a book on cyber engineering."

"You're so smart."

"Eh? Right, well, anyway. Once I'm done with that, I figure I'll read another, just to master the skill, and then try my hand at it."

"You could do it with your eyes closed."

"Eh…right…say, what's with you, are you feeling ok?"

Quatre sat up a bit, realizing he had been slouching and gazing hopelessly into Heero's eyes. "Oh! No, I'm fine, I was just listening. That's all. How are _you_ feeling?" Heero's brow furrowed. "I'm well. Tell me…is this something new you're trying out in your field?" Quatre had forgotten he was even studying psychology and social science. His only true reason for moving in with the other pilot. He made his intentions clear. Telling Heero he was an experiment seemed to please him. "What? What! Yeah! I'm just trying something new." He choked out. Heero nodded. "Well, how much do you need before you can compile data?" Quatre shrugged. He was nowhere near this chapter in his psychology book…

He was about to speak when the front door swung open, revealing Duo. The long haired boy noticed the fraternization, and slowly strutted over to the sofa. "What's…what's all this?" He asked slowly. Quatre felt a surge of energy flow through him. He shot off the couch as if fire had come out of his bum. "OH! I…" He was cut off. "Quatre was studying me." Heero said simply. Quatre froze in mid flail. Duo laughed. "It sure looked like it!" He turned to the blond and smiled. Heero stood as well, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"WHAAAA! I can't just pop in whenever I want!"

"No." Heero said flatly. He coughed eyes with Quatre, and winked. Now what was that! The blond felt hot and weak. "Oooo…k. Well, instead of underwear, I covered my crotch in potato salad this morning…thoughts?" Duo said trying to gain his lovers interest. Heero turned to him, and promptly face palmed. "Yes, just one…moron." Duo laughed a bit. He spoke as he outstretched his arms. "Well, whatever. I really came by to see if you wanted to get some lunch, maybe a midday roll in _zeh_ hay!" He jingled his brow. Heero rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Allow me to freshen up." He pat Quatre's shoulder, and left the room.

It was an awkward silence. You could feel it. Quatre could feel Duo staring a hole in his head. He let out a nervous chuckle, then cleared his throat. "So…uh…what's new?" He stammered, looking Duo over. The other boy did _not_ look interested in conversation. "Look you…I know what you're doing! I had a pretty good idea why you wanted to bunk with my man…and the scene I walked into confirmed it! You're not fooling anyone. You have the hots for him, but I won't stand for it. You just stay away from him!" Duo snapped through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" Heero asked, re-entering the room. Duo had Quatre off the ground, holding him by the collar of his expensive shirt. He lowered him slowly. "Huh? Oh, nothing! Just roughhousing…right Quatre." He eyeballed him. The blond nodded profusely. Heero looked them both over with a suspicious eye, but shrugged it off. "Ok, I'm ready. Shall we?" Duo smiled, and grabbed him up and carried him off bridle style, all the while ignoring his plea to be let down.

The door slammed, like fate. Quatre took a few steps back, slowly at first, then faster when he felt the surge of emotions. He needed something to land on, and fast. His heels hit the couch, so he dropped. His eyes started it before he knew what was going on. He cried hard for almost ten minutes. He had never been spoken to like that. Well, at least not from Duo. More than that…it was the fact that Duo was somewhat right! He was lusting after a taken man. He himself was taken! What was he trying to do. The tears reached max when he realized why he had become fascinated in such a short time. He was missing the TLC that he didn't get from his significant other. He was about to just curl up and cry it out like he always did, when the phone rang. He shot up, and began to feverishly clean himself up, and calm down.

"H-_ahem_-hello?"

"Quatre? You ok?"

"WUFEI! Oh…yeah, I'm ok…" He wiped his eyes as the tears fell.

"Oh, Ok good! The door open? Hello? Quatre? Ok, I'm coming in…"

He had already hung the phone up, and rushed to the restroom. He tried like hell to find the eye drops he once had, all the while, throwing a tantrum. He heard the door slam, and Wufei call out to him. "In…in the bathroom! Uh…I'm naked!" Before he could continue to clean himself up, the door swung open. "MY GOD!" He shouted. "You're not naked…now what's wrong! I was so worried!" Quatre blinked away a tear or two, out of shock. Wufei did look worried.

"He can be territorial…and a dick." Wufei said, filling Quatre's glass once more. "You should slow down…this will go right to your head." Quatre, now clearly inebriated, eyeballed the other boy. "I'm fine…and you're right…he's a dick! I never touched Heero…I never planned on it…well…ok, I planned on it, but I was never gunna act on it! You gatta believe me." He gasped out, throwing himself at Wufei. "Oook…calm down! Easy…" Wufei sat Quatre up, and helped to groom him. "Why are you being so nice to me…this is what got me in to trouble the first guy…time…guy."

Wufei chuckled, "Oh, you're just drunk. I'm not being nice. No, nice would be me allowing you to keep crying like the sniveling baby that you are." He smiled, making the blond giggle hard. "Oh yeah…that's me! Just a big baby!" He lifted his glass high, then downed it fast. Wufei reached for the glass, and gingerly took it. "Easy boy. At this rate, you'll clean me out."

"By the way, thanks for taking me home with you."

"Not my idea…"

"I needed to get outta the house. Do you think Trowa loves me?"

Wufei raised a brow. "Whoa…uh, not really my department." He mumbled. Quatre took up the almost empty bottle, "Why? Because you have no one?" He took a swig. Wufei scoffed. "Eh, I have someone!"

"Sally?"

"No! Not…yes ok, Sally." Quatre laughed. "Look…I just don't think I'm the best person to talk about this! I'm not really a _loving_ kinda guy." Quatre laughed a bit, then leaned on the other boy. "Oooh, I'm sure you are." He positioned himself so that Wufei had his arms around him. He began to rub on the boy's chest. "What is this?! What are you doing?" Quatre looked up into his eyes. "I think you know!" Wufei shot up so fast, he knocked the blond clean off the couch.

"What the hell?!" The door slammed, and Heero marched into the room. "I was wondering where he was…and I find him here…in your arms!" Wufei held his hands up in surrender, then lowered them, confused. "Wait…what do you care." Heero had no answer. He just angrily jerked the blond off the floor. "How dare you! Can't you tell he has issues…and you feed them with…what is this? SCOTCH!" the world spun as Heero continued to berate Wufei. "I need to go…home." Quatre moaned. "Yes you DO! I'm not finished here!" Wufei put his hand up. "I just don't understand why you care so much. It's not like you're involved, or even friends for that matter." Heero scoffed as he pulled Quatre upright.

"What makes you think we're not friends! I've accepted him as a comrade! That makes us friends. Now stop stringing him along! He's involved, and confused…or something…I don't know. He talks so fast sometimes!" Wufei rolled his eyes. "Oh, if you only knew…" He was about to finish his statement, when Quatre's will broke, and he lost his lunch right then and there.

"Just take it easy, and stay still." Quatre opened his eyes, and there was Heero. Where had he landed? He didn't feel right. He blinked and tried to shake off the fuzzy feeling in his head. "You about drank yourself stupid. You're lucky I got there when I did…" Heero said flatly, he was clearly upset. "You rescued me…" Quatre slurred out. Heero shook his head, and crossed his arms. Quatre sat up, then gasped. He knew where he was now. In Heero's room, in his bed. "You should rest, you're lucky you didn't get alcohol poisoning." He tried again to blink the fuzzes away. "I had a long talk with Wufei when you passed out…in my arms no less…" Heero informed, as he forced the blond to lie down.

"What? What…" Quatre tried that thing called talking, but that was all he could get out. "You and I need to have a talk later about boundaries. Among other things come to think of it." Heero said, trailing off. Quatre rolled his eyes in that drunken way, then sat up again. "O…k…I'll move out…move in with…the mouse…" Heero forced him down again, and let out a chuckle. "You mean Trowa?" He asked. Quatre gulped back a queasy feeling, and nodded. "Look," Heero began, taking a seat on the bed. "I never said you had to move out, but this is the wrong time to talk. I won't repeat myself again, get some rest…" He stood up, and took his leave.

Quatre entered the room, looking so sheepish you could shave him and make a wool coat. Heero looked up from his book, eyes of fire. "Good morning. How's your head?" Quatre made eyes with him, then looked back down. "That bad eh? I took the liberty of making you something just for that. It's in the fridge. It may taste like a foot, but it's a miracle." He said, going back to his book. Quatre swallowed back a lump and looked up. "Why do you keep doing that?" Heero looked up again, now placing his book down. Know his roommate, this would turn into some sort of long drawn out conversation.

"Do what?" He asked. Quatre shrugged. "Never mind…I don't wanna know." He turned and left for his room. Heero picked up his book, and began the next chapter. Half way through the second paragraph, he got to thinking. _That was a bit suspicious…he never just lets things go that easy._ Combustion engine care takes time, and skill. _He looked real pale too…I wonder if he feels ok. _Never leave the quantum block ignited. Keep hands clear of- _and he didn't thank me for my help, nor did he accept it… _he looked down at the words on the page. He didn't understand them…he was lost.

"QUATRE!" The blond jerked up from packing a suitcase. "Sorry, that was loud." Heero said softly, as he approached the blond. "Wait…what are you doing?" He asked as he eyed the blonds shirts all folded so nicely. "Packing. I told you. I'm moving out." Heero snatched a garment from the blonde's hand, making him holler out a four letter word. "Look, we need to talk."

"I know what you wanna talk about. That's why I'm leaving, I know what you're gunna say. I crossed a line, using my powers for evil. I should have never…"

"But I know why you did it. If you were having problems in your relationship, you could have talked to me about it."

"Really…" Quatre snapped, eyeing him. Heero held his hands up. "Fair enough, I know I'm not the best at conversation, but I am a good listener." He took another thing from the other boy's hand. "Just unpack, and come in here and talk to me. Maybe finish up what you were asking me…its driving me crazy not knowing what you were gunna ask me." Quatre smiled. "Completion anxiety…common in men…and, I cant. I need to just get away from you, and clear my head."

"Don't." Heero said simply, then left the room. Quatre stood there, in mid pack, dumbfounded. Confusion was not a friend of his. He just wanted to collapse on the floor and vanish, or at least cry it out like he always did. He began to question that. Did it even work. He began to doubt himself and everything he ever knew to be true. Should he go in there, and sit with Heero, talk to him like nothing ever happened, or should he keep packing. Or…should he just jump out the window.

He decided on the lesser of three evils, and approached the sofa where Heero sat. The boy looked up and smiled. This made a first for Quatre. This was something he thought he would never see. "Oh good. Figured you would stay huh? Come sit by me, and we'll talk about all this." Quatre rolled his eyes. "Heero, I can't do that. I know what you're gunna say. You're gunna tell me you're flattered, but you're with Duo…you're gunna tell me I'll find someone right for me, one day. You're gunna tell me I have allot more growing up to do. I know all these things, that's why I plan to move out."

"Don't."

"I hafto…"

"_Don't._"

"Heero, I don't think you…"

"DON'T!" Heero snapped, shooting off the sofa. Quatre gasped, and quickly sat down in the nearest seat. Heero calmed himself, and sat down. "Duo and I are in no way a thing…an…_item…_as you guys call it. And as far as you finding someone right for you…Trowa is not it. And the comment on you needing to grow up a little more…that's true. I won't sugar coat anything. You need to grow the fuck up…but you also need to open your eyes…" Quatre took a deep breath. Heero ignored him, and continued. "Why would I allow you to move in here? Why would I allow myself to become some social experiment, if I didn't think I was getting something out of it? Why would I offer my assistance at all times. Quatre…you need me. What would you do without my guidance?" Quatre let his breath out. Heero looked him right in the eyes. "Are you going to answer me, or is it that you don't have one…" Quatre shook his head. "Look, I'm well aware that you and Trowa have something going on, but I would just…be so thrilled if you decided to break it off…don't hurt him, just let him go…"

"Do you think he treats me right?" Quatre asked, disarming Heero. "Are you gunna answer my question, or is it that you don't have one?" Quatre finished. Heero held his hands up. "Ok, you got me. I don't think I should answer that one. Though, if I could be honest…no, I don't think he treats you right. It's not him though, he's doing the best he can. It's you, you're not right for him, and you need to be with someone who can cater to your needs…Like I've been doing."

"Like you've been doing? Wait, are you telling me…" Quatre began, but lost every word from there on out. Heero rolled his eyes, then leaned in close to the other boy. "I am." He said simply. "And I won't take it back." The blond sat back, running his hand through his bangs. "Wh…why?" He asked, then cut his eyes at the other boy. Heero shrugged. "I wish I knew. There's just something about you. From the day we met, I was fascinated." Quatre raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips together. "I see…so, you're saying you like me?"

"I feel _compelled_ to do just about anything for you. If that's what you mean. I have this need to touch you…and stare at you…I think I just might need help Doc…" Quatre smile. This explained why Heero was helpful, and touchy feely…when everyone else he just passed by. "Ok…but what about what Duo said…he threatened me…" Heero sat upright. "I'll take care of it." He said flatly. Quatre's eyes widened. "You're not gunna kill him, are ya!" Heero eyed him. "Would that upset you?"

"YES!" Quatre yelped, throwing his hands in the air. "Then I won't hurt him. I'll just torture him…" Heero said, wringing his hands together. "NO! You can't do that either! I kinda wish I never told you now!" Heero looked over at him, then smiled. "Fine…what would you suggest I do?"

"Talk to him…If you can manage that!"

"Not a problem." Was all he said. "I won't harm Duo if you break it off with Trowa…deal?"

"Are you kidding me! You're holding this…over my…oh my god! You can't just…no! I can't just break…Heero, what are you doing to me!" Heero stood up, and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Do we have a deal or not? There's good things in it for you if you accept…" Quatre stood and faced him, crossing his arms. "This is blackmail and you know it." Heero slapped on a smirk. Quatre rolled his eyes, and threw his hands in the air. "Ok…fine, and just what am I supposta tell Trowa?" Heero wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "You tell him the truth. Of cores." Quatre nodded.

"I don't understand…you're just dumping me? Just like that?" Quatre could be found sitting on a ratty green sofa, legs crossed, and face firm and unyielding. "That's right." Trowa sat down next to his former lover. "It's because I won't give you affection?" Quatre said nothing, just turned his head to face the doorway. "I can't cook?" Trowa tried. Quatre began to jiggle his foot. "I'm bad in bed…because I know that's not true!" Quatre sighed, and crossed his arms. "What is it? Just tell me!" Quatre looked over at the other boy. "The truth?" He asked. Trowa nodded. "I would like that, yeah." Quatre turned his body to face the other boy. "Truth is…Heero's blackmailing me."

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT!"

"You told me to tell the truth!"

"Yeah, that you had found someone new! Not that I….UGH!"

"I couldn't hurt him like that…"

"Wait…so you're telling me you never wanted to break up with him…"

"No, I did, I just needed a reason…what better reason! You!"

"Yeah…but…Oh forget it! Ok, how did he take it?"

Quatre walked across the room and sat down on the sofa. He sighed, and looked forlorn. "I'm sorry…" Heero said softly, sitting next to him. "So…are we boyfriends now?" He asked. Quatre jumped clean out of his skin. "WHAT! No! That's not at all how this works!" He snapped. "WELL! I don't know…" Heero said, slowly selling wool. Quatre noticed his sheepish stance. "Sorry…I guess you really _don't_ know how this works…hell; if you did you would have never blackmailed me…" Heero chuckled a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You really like me, don't you…" He looked over at the blond, giving him a nod. "I do. I gatta say, it feels good knowing you like me too…to be honest, when you asked to stay with me, I thought that was the clue…but you kept me at arm's length until yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Quatre asked, confused as to why Heero said that, was he wrong? "Yes, its tomorrow…Look." Heero pointed at the clock. "2:30." Quatre followed his gesture, and gasped. "Wow…how did that happen?" He looked back at the other boy, and giggled. "They say time flies when you're having fun." Heero said softly. Quatre smiled and took his hand. "since we're using old clichés…I have a feeling this is the start of something wonderful…"

Spoot: Woooo! That was a long one!

Quatre: But very cute!


End file.
